Con ayuda de Juudai
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Desde hace tiempo Ryo siente algo por Asuka y viceversa, sin embargo, aun cuando se tienen tanta confianza, no son capaces de demostrarse lo que sienten. Cierto muchachito castaño los ayudara con eso. OneShot.


**Notas especiales antes de empezar**: Bueno, éste es el primer fanfic de YGO GX que escribo, y es de la pareja Ryo (Zane) x Asuka (Alexis), que es una de mis favoritas, este fanfic transcurre en la primera y segunda temporada de GX, y bueno, no tomé en cuenta algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, el duelo de Zane y Juudai por la graduación y eso.

Mmmm por si no conocen quien es quien, aunque no creo, dejo los nombres estadounidenses y los originales, que son los que estoy usando.

Ryo (Zane)

Asuka (Alexis)

Jaden (Juudai)

Cyrus (Sho)

Chazz (Manjoume)

Sin más que aportar, pasen y lean.

* * *

_**Con ayuda de Juudai**_

_**Capítulo único**_

El sol había empezado a caer en la pequeña isla de la Academia Este, cuando dos figuras, amparadas en la creciente oscuridad, se aproximaron la una a la otra, se miraron y después de reconocerse, relajaron el semblante. Ryo y Asuka, como siempre, llegaron al faro y se pusieron a contemplar el horizonte. Habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían estado ahí y desde cuándo habían empezado con todo aquello, pero para ellos ya era como un ritual muy difícil de romper. Más ahora que Ryo estaba a punto de graduarse y la muchacha había querido pasar todo el tiempo posible con su amigo.

Y es que ellos siempre estaban ahí, hablando de cualquier cosa, de las últimas novedades en la Academia, de los rumores que corrían, de los novatos y últimamente hablaban mucho de Juudai Yuki, pues todos los temas de conversación anteriormente mencionados siempre, y de alguna manera, tenían que ver o ser relacionados con él. Sin embargo, esa noche a Asuka no le apetecía hablar de él, o de cualquier otra cosa, pues muy cortésmente le dijo a Ryo que le diera tiempo para pensar algunas cosas que no la dejaban en paz y luego su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

Ryo la evaluó con la mirada, desde hacia tiempo la encontraba muy cambiada, y no sabía por qué, ella no parecía querer platicarle acerca de lo que mantenían tan ocupada su mente, a pesar de que se conocían a la perfección y sabían que podían contarle cualquier cosa al otro, pues se tenían tanta confianza ambos… Ryo frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente en la oscuridad, casi podía jurar que el repentino cambio de su amiga se debía a Juudai… y eso lo molestó en grado sumo, aunque quiso negar el por qué.

Es decir, si a Asuka le gustaba Juudai, ese no era su problema, y aun así notaba en su estómago unas ganas increíbles de batirse en duelo por ella, lo que atribuyó a un cariño fraternal, por todo lo que habían compartido, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era por eso, por lo que le molestaba. ¿O tal vez no era cariño fraternal? ¿Cariño de hermano? Apartó la vista de la chica, como si ésta le dañara la vista y no pudo ignorar esta vez el vértigo que sintió, como si su estómago hubiera dado un salto antes de volver a su lugar.

Asuka era muy guapa, eso lo sabía perfectamente, y no sólo él, sino toda la Academia, pues la chica tenía varias legiones de admiradores; pero además de que era guapa, era inteligente, buena duelista, amistosa, simpática… nunca terminaría de enumerar sus virtudes… Sí, ella era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, pensó, asombrándose de sí mismo, preguntándose desde cuándo había dejado de verla como una hermana pequeña para verla como una mujer. Pero ella tenía derecho de escoger de entre todos de sus admiradores a quien quisiera y al parecer ya había un elegido: Juudai Yuki.

El viento despeinó ligeramente el rubio cabello de la duelista, a la que ni siquiera le importó tal hecho, porque también, al igual que Ryo, se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Y es que últimamente habían pasado muchas cosas y el año se había tornado tan interesante como lo había predicho al ver a Juudai en su examen de ingreso, lo que la había hecho cuestionarse sobre sus actos, pensamientos y sentimientos, que cada vez más divagaban hacia Ryo, confundiéndola a más no poder, porque después de todo ella NO podía haberse enamorado de Ryo, eso era ilógico, y sin embargo, ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás para eso.

No había marcha atrás… para ninguno de los dos.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

El crepúsculo de un nuevo día bañó con su luz dorada el dormitorio de los Obeliscos Azules y le dio de lleno a un muchacho de cabello largo y azulado, que dormía plácidamente hasta que de pronto y por la luz, abrió los ojos, se levantó de su cama, se desperezó, y miró por la ventana, pese a que el sol pegaba a raudales por todos lados, y arriba, en el cielo, había nubes negras, que amenazaban con tormenta, el sol matutino parecía opacarlas en grado sumo.

De algún modo, y mientras se arreglaba para ir a clases, después de hacer su cama, no pudo evitar compararse a sí mismo con la escena frente a sus ojos, pues Asuka había plantado ese candor –como el del sol- en su corazón y las nubes de tormenta de su aparente frialdad, parecían esfumarse una a una con cada día que ambos pasaban juntos. Tomó su deck de su mesita de noche, bajó las escaleras, saludó a algunos Obeliscos, desayunó y luego se dirigió, sin prisa alguna, a la Academia, que brillaba y se imponía a todo lo demás. Por el camino, Asuka se le apareció, por lo que ambos –y como siempre- emprendieron el camino juntos al lugar, hasta que algo los distrajo.

Sho, el hermano pequeño de Ryo, se les acercó corriendo a mitad del camino, diciendo que debían acompañarlo, pero no se enteraron del por qué, hasta que después de recuperar el aliento, el pequeño Osiris les explicó que Juudai tenía un duelo contra un duelista nuevo y al parecer llevaba las de perder. Asuka soltó un grito de asombro, Juudai era bastante bueno, tanto, que habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que había perdido, si estaba en problemas debía darle su apoyo, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle el haberla sacado de peores situaciones. "Dime dónde está" exigió, con voz crispada muy poco habitual de ella. "Por aquí" puntualizó Sho, volviendo a correr, esta vez en dirección al bosque.

Bueno, ahora estaba más que claro para Ryo, lo había estado pensando y eso se lo confirmaba: Asuka, pese a siempre alegar –como él-, que sólo amaba los duelos, había sucumbido por fin al amor, había sucumbido a aquél muchacho. ¿Y él qué podía hacer, si para ella tan sólo era su amigo? Nada, absolutamente, nada.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos ahí, el duelo había atraído la atención de otros estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, rumbo a la Academia a tomar clases y que animaban a uno y a otro. Sin embargo, Juudai ya parecía haberse recuperado, pues le sacaba ventaja a su oponente por 1000 LP. Asuka suspiró, Juudai siempre le daba cada sorpresa… sabía ahora que veía su campo, la próxima estrategia que iba a usar, cosa que le daría la victoria, sonrió, antes de empezar a relatar los movimientos de su amigo cuando los hacía, pero fue interrumpida por Ryo que hizo lo mismo, para su asombro. Asuka lo miró fijamente, mientras él seguía hablando, más interesada en descifrar qué más se escondía detrás de aquellos ojos, pero sin encontrar nada que no supiera ya.

Juudai se dio la vuelta, a la vez que los hologramas del duelo desaparecían, encarándolos con una sonrisa en los labios. "¡He ganado!" anunció mirando a cada uno de sus amigos, que lo felicitaban por su victoria; no obstante, dos personas ahí no parecían prestarle atención, y él se dio cuenta de que Asuka y Ryo no paraban de mirarse disimuladamente con el gesto más extraño adornando su rostro.

¿Sería tal vez que ambos…?

- ¡Eh! –Exclamó Sho, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, al igual que a Asuka y Ryo- Si no nos apresuramos nos vamos a meter en serios problemas, ¡las clases ya han comenzado!

- Cierto –concedió Asuka con aire un tanto perdido- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¡Pues vamos! –los animó Juudai empezando a correr- ¡El último en llegar tendrá que batirse a duelo conmigo!

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, o todo lo que se podía con Juudai a un lado, que había ganado su duelo contra Sho –pues había llegado al último por tener las piernas más cortas-, y que además se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre sus amigos, pues él no era tonto –aunque a veces lo parecía con esos temas-, ya sabía que a Asuka le gustaba Ryo y viceversa, pero no entendía por qué no se decían nada al respecto.

Así que primero y para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, preguntó a Sho qué pasaba con su hermano, a lo que el pequeño no tuvo respuesta, pues esa faceta también era nueva para él. "¿Y tu hermano ha tenido novia?" fue lo último que le preguntó. "No" contestó Sho. "Bueno, cuando éramos pequeños, pero no creo que cuente, además, él dice que sólo ama los duelos ¿no recuerdas?"

Después de esa breve conversación no lo quedó duda alguna, sobretodo porque él se comportaba tan extraño como Asuka cuando estaban cerca y eso debía tener una razón, y la descubriría… tan sólo tenía que armar un plan lo suficientemente bueno para que ambos admitieran sus sentimientos, y Sho lo ayudó a idearlo.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

La noche había caído de nuevo sobre Japón y las luces de la gran ciudad, al igual que las de la Academia del Este ya se habían apagado. Todos dormían, o casi todos, pues dos figuras parecían esperar algo en el faro, cuya reluciente y única luz hizo ver que eran Ryo y… Juudai.

Al principio Ryo no dio crédito a lo que veía, porque Juudai no tenía nada que hacer ahí, no al menos esa noche, que planeaba hablar seriamente con Asuka sobre sus sentimientos, pese a que iba a ser muy difícil para él expresarlos en palabras. ¿Acaso Juudai iba a avisarle que salía con Asuka? O pero aun ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía y venía a bajarlo de su nube diciéndole que Asuka y él eran novios? Bueno, fuera cual fuera su razón, no la dijo, sólo permaneció callado un largo rato, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, como si buscara algo.

Sho y Asuka caminaban tranquilamente camino al faro, el más pequeño de los Marufuji había engañado a Asuka, y con qué facilidad, haciéndole creer que Ryo y Juudai podían estar teniendo un duelo por pura diversión o algo que sonó como a "Jinetes de las Sombras" ella no sabía bien, pero había optado por seguirlo por si se trataba de algo malo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar el niño sugirió mantenerse a raya para no presionar a Juudai y luego accionó un encendedor –que Asuka se preguntó de dónde salió- que emitió una luz color naranja, y que Juudai vio a la lejanía. Ésa era la señal que él tanto estaba esperando. Juudai inspiró hondo antes de hablar con Ryo, nunca se le habían dado muy bien esos temas, pero por sus amiga él haría lo que fuera.

- Uhm… Ryo… ¿tú… a ti te gusta alguien de la Academia? –preguntó el castaño encarándolo por fin.

- ¿Perdón? –arqueó una ceja- ¿Acaso eso es de tu incumbencia? –soltó con la educación que le fue posible.

- Sí, lo es –contestó, desafiante- Ahora, dime ¿te gusta Asuka?

Esta vez Ryo no supo que contestar, las posibles contestaciones a esa pregunta se le atoraron en la garganta, causándole un nudo que parecía estar asfixiándolo lentamente, éste sólo se limitó a mirarlo y con el corazón en la garganta, preguntándose cómo es que ese niñato se había dado cuenta de lo qué él sentía por Asuka si ni siquiera sabía que significaba la palabra "prometido", sobre todo si él nunca había mudado el gesto frente a él… y mucho menos frente a ella.

Asuka se removió incómoda en su lugar, ahora era más que obvio que esos dos no tenían un duelo, así que ella no podía quedarse allí, escuchando las conversaciones de otras personas… pero quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo, debía saber si Ryo…

- ¿Y si así fuera? –Se exasperó Ryo- No tiene nada que ver contigo, a menos que ella te interese, entonces podremos arreglarlo aquí y ahora.

- Ella no me gusta –sonrió Yuki y Ryo no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al oír eso- Pero a ti si –entonces echó a correr en la oscuridad y minutos después regresó con la chica que más roja que un semáforo en alto admitió haber oído la conversación entre ambos duelistas- Bueno, los dejo solos.

- ¡No… pero qué…! –gimió Asuka al verse de pronto sola con Ryo.

- Pues ya lo sabes –suspiró Ryo aceptando lo inevitable- Y no tienes por qué corresponderme, sé que a ti te interesa Juudai.

- No –dijo con firmeza- No me gusta Juudai, él tan sólo es mi amigo y le debo mucho –agregó- Me… me gustas tú –dijo con la voz en un hilo.

Ryo la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos, Asuka no mentía, lo sabía con tan sólo mirarla, el rubor rojizo se le extendía por las mejillas, sus ojos llorosos, brillantes pero decididos y so voz, todo se lo indicaba. Asuka cerró los ojos como por instinto y luego Ryo la besó ante las miradas atónitas pero felices de su hermano pequeño, Juudai y Manjoume.

Sho sonrió ampliamente y felicitó a su "aniki" (1) por haber planeado tan maravilloso plan, pues aunque su hermano se graduaba ese año, sabía que lo de él y Asuka no se iba a acabar tan fácilmente, y que seguro, algún día, Asuka llevaría el apellido Marufuji, a lo que Juudai contestó sólo echándose a reír, imaginando a Ryo con un traje de novio y a Asuka con un vestido blanco. Sin embargo el castaño se calló de inmediato al ver la cara de decepción que lucía Manjoume, que, aunque no supieron cuándo se les unió si había visto toda la escena. "No siempre se gana, Manjoume" lo consoló Juudai dándole unos leves golpes en la espalda. "¡Manjoume-san el da!" (2) lo corrigió sin muchas ganas el moreno, que cabizbajo se retiró a su habitación, murmurando algo sobre retar a duelo a Ryo y a Juudai de paso, por tramar tan 'ingenioso' plan.

No obstante, él era el único que pensaba tomar represalias contra el muchacho, pues tanto Asuka como Ryo decidieron darle las gracias por haberles hecho el favor de unirlos, y se lo agradecerían con una buena comida en los comedores de los Obeliscos azules.

"A él le gustará" aseguró Asuka mientras, tomada de la mano de su amado, se dirigían a los dormitorios.

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) "Aniki" significa hermano mayor o amigo.

(2) "Manjoume-san el da" Es una frase que siempre dice Chazz o Manjoume, como lo conozcan, para que le tengan respeto, su traducción, literalmente "Es Manjoume-san", aunque luego lo confunden con "Manjoume sanda" o "El trueno" pues su pronunciación es parecida a lo que él dice, ya que apenas se le oye el "el da" y se juntan :), cabe destacar que Manjoume es su apellido, su nombre es Jun, así que de por sí le hablan por su apellido y el lo acentúa más con el "san".

**Notas finales de la Autora:** Bueno, aunque esta pareja me gusta prefiero más el Manjoume x Asuka, así que supongo no esperen muchos más trabajos de esta pareja, mmmm, pues espero que les haya gustado, les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un comentario sobre qué les pareció el fanfic, siempre es buena una crítica constructiva, no se repriman no me van a ofender o a lastimar con sus comentarios, simplemente ayúdenme a mejorar. Por cierto, para las mentes pervertidas, porque no faltan (perv power xD) Asuka y Ryo no van a hacer nada a los dormitorios, sólo se van a acompañar en el camino y luego cada quien para su cama, aunque no descarto escribir pronto un lemon de estos dos, sin más por el momento…

Gracias.

Ja ne!


End file.
